Time for Change
by northernnbelle
Summary: He was supposed to go to the Goodwill Games to play hockey. He was supposed to play well and impress the scouts. He wasn't supposed to fall in love. But fate has it's own path.
1. Chapter 1

16 year old Adam Banks sat on the bed in his best friend's room, watching the boy pace back and forth blabbering about all of the exciting things they will do when they get to Los Angeles. "Charlie, how are we going to do all of this stuff? We're going to LA to play hockey, remember?" Charlie Conway looked over at his best friend incredulously. "Banks, we will find time. It's LA! You can't go to LA and not look around the city. There's celebrities, famous places and girls." Charlie emphasized the last part dramatically. Adam rolled his eyes in response. He didn't care what they did, as long as he got to play hockey.

About a week ago, the boys found out that their hockey team, the Mighty Ducks, were picked to play on Team USA at the Junior Goodwill Games. The team was so excited and agreed immediately. Now a week later, the team was all packed up and ready to head to LA in a few short days.

"I heard we're getting like 6 new teammates because we lost a few ducks," Charlie said, "I hope they're good players." Adam laughed. "Charlie, I think they have to be pretty good to play in the Junior Olympics," he said as he started to get up and walk towards the door. "Yeah well let's just hope they don't mess up the ducks." "Dude don't even worry about that." Adam said. He knew how defensive the captain was about his team, and he didn't want Charlie having any unnecessary worries,"but I gotta go, I'll see you later." He turned and walked out the door and headed home. He walked into his room, and fell back on his bed. He thought about how important this next month would be for him. There would be scouts there, everywhere. The thought made him nauseous. He shook his head, willing the thoughts out and got under the blankets, looking for a good night sleep before the early practice tomorrow.

* * *

Over in Pennsylvania, 16 year old Selena Garzio was running around her room, gathering the rest of her things for her flight over to Minnesota that was leaving in a few hours. She heard a soft vibrating that she recognized as her phone, and groaned when she realized it was buried under a pile of clothes somewhere. She dug around until she found it and picked it up. "Was it really necessary to call me now?" she asked. "Well sorry for wanting to talk to my best friend before she leaves me for a whole month. Bitch." Selena rolled her eyes. She was used to her best friend's sarcastic comments and she had learned to fire them right back. "I'm leaving for a whole month, not dying. I'll still have my phone on me An." she retorted. "Yeah yeah, what time are you leaving? Your mom said I can come with you guys to the airport." "Probably around 1:30. Come to my house whenever." Selena said distractedly. "Gotcha." Anna said and hung up.

Selena finished packing up her stuff and zipped her suitcase. When she stood back and stared at the three packed bags she had lying on her bed, it hit her that she was leaving her comfort zone for a full month. She was going to LA without her family or her best friend. The worst part was that she would be spending all her time on a team with people she didn't know. The thought made her stomach do flips. She wanted someone to come with her, give her the company she would so desperately need, but that wasn't going to happen. She would just have to cope.

She heard her phone vibrate and looked over at it. Text messages and notifications from social media sites blew up her phone. She was a very popular girl over at her high school. She was an outstanding hockey player and basketball player, she was an absolute sweetheart and her gorgeous long blonde hair and blue eyes made the boys swoon over her. She let out a long sigh and shut her phone off. She needed to stop thinking about everything that she was leaving. She was going to be a junior olympian, and she needed to focus on that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. Her mom, Carmen, poked her head through the door. "Are you ready to go? Anna is pulling into the driveway now." her mother asked. With a nod of her head, Selena picked up her bags and followed her mom out the door.

After putting all of her bags in the car, the trio began their voyage to the airport. When they arrived, they went through security and got to the terminal. About an hour later, Selena was standing with one of her bags in hand, ready to board the flight. She turned to Anna to say goodbye, but glared at her when she saw the tears that were threatening to spill over in her eyes. "I hate you." Selena laughed. She felt the tears that were starting to well up in her own eyes and inwardly cursed herself. Anna laughed and sniffled, and then pulled Selena in for a hug. They stood there for a minute, both letting unwanted tears shed. When Selena finally pulled away, both girls wiped at their eyes. "You better call me, I want to hear all about the hot hockey players." Selena laughed and nodded. She then turned to her mom and gave her a huge hug. "Bye sweetie. I'll call you and text you whenever I can and you better answer." her mom said and planted a kiss on her forehead. Selena pulled away and nodded. Her zone was finally called and they said their final goodbyes before she turned around and boarded the plane.

She found her seat and a little over 20 minutes later, the plane began to take off. Selena looked out the window and took a deep breath, watching her comfort zone get left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Selena POV

Emptyness. Thats the first thing I noticed when I walked into the locker room of the ice rink. Ha. I couldn't help but laugh at how ironic that word was at the moment. Not only was the locker room completely empty, my life was too. I mean yeah, I still had my mom and Anna, but all I could do was call them. I didn't have them with me, or anyone for that matter. Yep. My life was definitely empty.

My thoughts were broken by the slamming of the door. I turned around and came face to face with another girl with blonde hair and a tall, muscular boy with black hair. The blonde came up to me first. "You must be the other new girl. I'm Julie. I'm the goalie." she said. "Yeah. I'm Selena. It's nice to meet you." The boy came up to me next and pointed to my jersey. "Penn Lake hockey club, you must be pretty damn good. I'm Dean Portman." I smiled and went to go start a conversation when the door opened again, and three more boys walked in. "Hey ya'll! You must be the other new kids. I'm Dwayne Robertson." the tall brown haired boy said. We all exchanged introductions and I learned that the two other boys were named Luis and Ken. "Hey guys, I don't know how I feel walking onto a team made out of another team." Luis said. "We'll be fine. We just have to show them we're not scared of them." Portman said confidently. We all got to know each other a little bit more until it was time for practice.

We all decided that we were going to skate out together in a group and try not to show how intimidated some of us were. So when we all skated out and came face to face with the ducks, we did it with confidence. I couldn't believe I already made new friends. Now I didn't have to worry about coming onto a new team alone and that emptiness was no longer there. Now I had teammates I considered friends and that gave me hope that maybe I could become good friends with the ducks too.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard my name and I raised my head a little higher out of confidence. I figured I should probably take a look at my teammates now so I could figure out whose who later. I noticed one other girl. Good, maybe me and Julie can make another friend. I continued looking at the players but stopped when I noticed the tall blonde haired boy standing in the back of the group. I watched as his friend leaned over and whispered something to him and he started laughing. Oh my. That boy has a beautiful smile. Suddenly the boy looked over at me. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath. I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks so I quickly looked down. Great. Now this is going to be so awkward. It was then Coach Bombay blew the whistle and designated a scrimmage. I let out a sigh and got my helmet on.

* * *

Adam POV

I walked into the locker room with Charlie and we were greeted by a few of the other ducks. We had a light conversation while we waited for the rest of the team to come in, which could take five minutes or a half hour. When everyone got there, I noticed that none of the new players were there yet. "Morning team. Are we ready to work today?" Coach Bombay yelled as he walked in. There was a chorus of Yeahs in response. "So.. Are these new teammates of ours just not showing up or what?" Charlie asked smugly. Bombay rolled his eyes. "No. Tibbles put them in a different locker room. He wants you guys to meet on the ice for some reason. Speaking of which, that's where we should be right now so let's go!" We all cheered and followed Coach out of the locker room.

When we got out to the rink, Mr. Tibbles was standing on the ice waving his hand excitedly. "Hey guys! Are you ready to meet your new teammates?" he asked. "Let's see them." Bombay said.

When Mr. Tibbles told the new players to come out, I expected six guys. I was surprised when I saw that there were two girls thrown in the mix. I was even more surprised at the fact that for the first time in my sixteen years of life, I was absolutely speechless. The reason for this was standing right across from me, holding her head high. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I could not take my eyes off of her. I watched her as her dark blue eyes scanned over the group and stopped for a few seconds on Connie. I was broken from my thoughts when Charlie nudged me. "Dude, stop staring. She's gonna look over here and you're gonna look like a freak." I just laughed. I knew Charlie was trying to be helpful, but sometimes he didn't have the best choice of words. "Or not. She's staring at you too." he whispered. She's looking at me? Okay, play it cool. I picked up my head and gazed at the other players for the first time before I locked eyes with her. I watched her as a shade of crimson washed over her cheeks and she ducked her head down. I smiled to myself and then turned my attention back to Coach Bombay, who blew his whistle to announce the scrimmage.

* * *

General POV

The scrimmage went well for the new players. They were able to prove how good they really were. Portman used his enforcer skills to intimidate the rest of the players, including Fulton. Julie made great saves, Dwayne was a fantastic puck handler, and Luis showed off his speed, although he was unable to stop and ran right into Goldberg. Both Adam and Selena were able to make a shot, the two of them being the only ones. They were standing next to each other, Adam trying to get open and Selena defending him, when they heard Bombay scream "Look out!" They both looked up to see Fulton handling the puck. Selena didn't know what he was talking about, so she stood there and looked at him. Adam knew they were right in the line of fire, so he quickly grabbed Selena by her arm and pulled her over to the side.

When they got out of the way, they turned around and watched as Fulton shot the puck at high speed. They watched as it bounced around the rink and hit Mr. Tibbles in the head. When they both turned to each other, they made eye contact.

* * *

Selena POV

I watched as the puck hit Mr. Tibbles in the head and I realized that could've been me. I turned around to go thank him and when I looked up I noticed he was already looking at me. He had these cerulean eyes, wow were they pretty. I guess I should probably say something. "Thanks." I breathed. "No problem. I'm Adam. Adam Banks." he smiled. His smile was so contageous, I could feel myself beginning to smile. "Selena Garzio." "Well it's nice to meet you Selena." "It's nice to meet you too." I said. Then I looked down and realized he was still holding my arm, which he dropped quickly after. "We should probably go over and see if Tibbles is okay." he laughed. "Yeah, that's quite a shot your teammates got there." I said as we skated over to the bench. He told me all about his teammate, who I learned was Fulton, and he shot the puck so hard it once ripped the net. Crazy. We got over there just when Tibbles was waking up. I felt Adam nudge me and lean down to whisper in my ear. "Just think, that could've been you if I didn't save you." he whispered. I tried to hide the fact that his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine and I turned around and whispered sarcastically, "My hero." He laughed and winked at me. Oh. my. God. Adam Banks what in the world are you doing to me.

* * *

Adam POV

I watched the girl as she flinched when that puck hit Tibbles. She turned around and went to go say something when she stopped and just looked at me. I took the time to really look at her. Her eyes were a dark sapphire. They were really pretty. "Thanks." she finally said. I smiled and said "No problem. I'm Adam. Adam Banks." She smiled back and said that her name was Selena Garzio. "Well it's nice to meet you Selena." "It's nice to meet you too." she said. Then she looked down and I followed her gaze to realize that I was still holding onto her arm. I dropped it quickly and figured I should try to make this less awkward. "We should probably go over and see if Tibbles is okay." I said. She nodded and we started to skate over. I told her about Fulton and his special shot. When we got over there, Tibbles was just waking up. I don't know where this came from, but I nudged her and leaned down really close to her ear and whispered, "Just think, that would've been you if I didn't save you." She giggled and whispered back, "My hero." I just laughed and winked at her. Selena Garzio, what the hell are you doing to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been slightly busy. Anyway, this chapter is mainly just fluff, but its a good one! And the pickup line thing actually happened to me in real life, and i thought it would be funny to put in, so i did. However, i wasn't exactly that mean...lol. But enjoy! :)**

**I don't own the movie, any of the characters, or any of the places i mentioned that could actually be real.. **

* * *

**Selena POV**

The next few days went by really quick, and the practices flew by with it. All of us were finally beginning to work as a team and we were actually getting along really well. It really began when Bombay tied us all together and made us all skate together as a team. It took awhile and a lot of fighting, but we finally figured out how to do it. The rest of the week was spent having fun. Dwayne taught us a line dance and we played a few games of cowboy round up.

Adam and I have been flirting nonstop. He'll "accidentally" brush his arm against mine, or send me that grin that it makes me hitch my breath and break out in goosebumps. He's just so... Ugh. I can't even explain.

I was sitting on the bench next to my locker after practice applying my concealer when Adam came over and sat down at his locker, which was next to mine. "I realized today that we've known each other for a week now and I literally know nothing about you..." he trailed off apologetically. I turned to him and smirked. "Yeah. You're a pretty shitty friend you know. Atleast I know where your from." I joked. He let out a dry laugh. "Alright smart ass. Where are you from?" "Penn Lake, Pennsylvania. This little town nobody's really heard of. There's absolutely nothing to do so it sucks most of the time, but it's my home, you know?" I said, suddenly feeling slightly homesick. I tried to brush it off and continued putting on my makeup, looking at him through the mirror. He nodded his head and watched me in interest, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. "I know exactly what you mean," he said, "Edina isn't exactly the most entertaining place to live either. But it's home."

I nodded my head and zipped up my makeup bag, turning to look at him. "Have you always played hockey?" I asked him. "Yup. I've been playing since I could walk. What about you?" I smirked and shook my head. He looked at me surprised. "Nope. I was always a dancer. I loved to dance, I still do. Then I was hanging out with a bunch of my guy friends and I was watching them play street hockey when they asked me to play. I picked up a stick and I just fell right into it. It felt so natural. I think I was like 12." I recalled, smiling at the memory. It's true. Never in a million years did I see myself playing hockey, or being this good at it. Adam looked shocked. "I definitely would've thought you played your whole life if you didn't just tell me that. You're really good for someone who just started playing." I blushed and looked down. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Hey guys, we're gonna go out to eat and maybe catch a movie, you wanna come?" Luis asked us. We both agreed and walked out to meet with the rest of the team.

Halfway through the city, we were laughing and joking and just having a good time. In the midst of my laughter, I caught a group of guys staring at me out of the corner or my eye. I groaned inwardly and prayed that they weren't going to come up to me. It happened enough back home, but here with my new friends it would just be so embarrassing. I thought we passed them safely until I was stopped in my tracks by a tall blonde boy. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. I guess I was gonna have to deal with it like I did at home.

"Excuse me, do you have a band aid?" the boy asked, smirking. "No, why?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye, sounding extremely bored. "Because I scraped my knee falling for you." he said laughing, beyond proud of his joke. I rolled my eyes. His african american friend came up to me, and lightly grabbed my arm. "You look cold. I think you need some hot chocolate to warm you up." he said. I couldn't help but smile at that one. That was actually funny. But I still wasn't going to let them get to me, so I did what I normally do. "Hey, haven't I seen you guys somewhere?" I asked them, sounding confused. "Yeah, in your dreams." the blonde answered with a wink. "Ohhhhh, so that's why I've been having so many nightmares. Makes sense." I countered, scrunching my nose and nodding my head. I heard snickers coming from the team behind me. We walked past the two boys and I yelled a quick, "Later boys!" over my shoulder.

When we got around the corner the whole team doubled over in laughter. "Oh my god, you need to teach me how to do that. That was awesome!" Connie said grabbing my shoulder. "Just one of my many tricks." I said, putting my hands on my hips and grinning. "Does this happen to you often?" Charlie inquired, still laughing. I nodded. "Too much actually, it gets really annoying. But sometimes it's amusing. That hot chocolate pick up line was a new one." I answered. "So you're like really popular back home." he stated. I nodded, not really wanting to discuss it. "Uhh yeah, I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. I think Adam picked up on the fact that I really didn't want to talk about it because he mentioned something about the movie and being late. Everyone picked up their pace and eventually Adam fell into step with me. "Thank you." I said greatfully. He smiled down at me and threw his arm around my shoulder. "I got your back." he said. We walked together until we got to the theater where we met with the rest of the group and went into the movie.

We were about halfway through when I felt Adam's knee brush up against mine. When he didn't move away I realized that he was doing it on purpose. I smiled slightly and decided to be a little bold. Okay more like extremely bold. I grabbed hold of his hand that was lying on the armrest and leaned my shoulder against his slightly, bringing my other hand over to lightly rub his arm. He looked over at me surprised and I smiled shyly at him. It was a good thing it was dark in here because nobody could see how badly I was blushing. And it was a really good thing that our teammates were really into the movie, because they didn't even notice the embrace me and Adam were currently in. I knew Adam was thinking the same thing too.

A few minutes later I felt my leg start to fall asleep, so I decided to switch my position and tuck my legs underneath me slightly. Adam saw me switch my position and took this as an opportunity to move his arm that I assumed fell asleep too. He moved his arm over to my knee and rubbed his thumb in circles, which immediately sent shivers up my spine and goosebumps covered my arms. I wrapped my one arm around his and continued lightly rubbing his arm with the other. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and we both turned back to the movie, staying in that position until the movie ended. When it did, we broke apart from each other before anyone could notice. As soon as he let go, I found myself wanting to be right next to him again. I missed his touch. I knew that could only mean one thing.

I liked Adam Banks. And I was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

**Adam POV**

When those guys approached Selena, I had to admit that I was slightly confused about the sudden anger I was feeling. I wanted to tell them to get away from her, let them know they had no chance with her, but i couldn't because there was no valid reason as to why they couldn't hit on her. Sure, we had been flirting all week and had gotten to know each other, but that didn't make her any less single. However, I still had a strong urge to tell them to fuck off and I had no idea why. Well, that's a lie. I had a slight idea, but I refused to come to terms with it. I kept telling myself that it's impossible to like someone you met less than a week ago. But sitting here, being so close to Selena seated like this, I ignored every possible reason of logic I had.

I liked Selena Garzio. And I was okay with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Selena POV**

The week in Minnesota eventually passed and we boarded the plane to LA. I sat next to Adam and I learned so much about him. We talked about everything, from the fact that his favorite color is blue to his dad being on his ass about hockey. We flirted a bit too and when we fell asleep my head was on his shoulder and his was resting on top of mine. Something about being with him just felt so right and the more I got to know about him and spend time with him, the more I began to like him. He was literally everything I saw in a guy.

When we got to LA, we found out that we would all be staying in dorm rooms right next to the Olympic complex. The guys would all be split up into rooms and I got to room with Connie and Julie. The three of us unpacked our things and went to find out what rooms the boys got down the hall. Adam was with Charlie, Guy and Jesse, Portman and Fulton got their own room, and Goldberg, Luis, Dwayne, Kenny and Averman got the biggest room. We all hung out for a little while and then decided to go to sleep due to the fact that we had a long flight and a game tomorrow.

The next day, we had our first game against Trinidad. Adam kept looking up into the crowd and Charlie nudged him and asked, "What? Got a girl up there or something?" I felt a pang in my chest and I turned back to pretend to watch the game. "Nah man scouts, look at them." Adam answered, slightly nervous. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and all of the jealousy went out with it. Although I did feel bad for Adam, he seemed really nervous and I knew that he wanted to try really hard to impress them. "Don't worry about the scouts Adam, just play your best." Charlie took the words right out of my mouth. I nodded at him and smiled, trying to cheer him up. He smiled back in thanks. The rest of the game went over smoothly and we won, Adam and I each scoring two goals a piece.

The next two games went by really fast, and we won both of them. USA was doing great and we felt great. After the last game that we won, Connie and I were in our room bored. "I'm in the mood to celebrate. We need to go do something before I die of boredom." Connie said, falling onto her bed dramatically. I giggled and nodded. "Let's go see what the guys are doing, I wanna go out or something." We went down the hall to the boys room and I lifted my hand to knock when I heard something that caught my attention. I knew it caught Connie's too because she fell silent behind me.

"So what's going on with you and Selena?" I heard Charlie ask. "What?" Adam asked, sounding surprised. "You don't think we notice? Dude, you guys flirt all the time." Guy answered. "You guys are crazy. There's nothing going on with us. No way." Adam answered, and I immediately felt my stomach drop. I felt the brim of my eyes start to get watery and I knew I had to get out of here. I turned around and ran back to my room, where I let a few tears fall. I wiped them and willed myself to stop crying. I don't cry often, it takes a lot for me to cry. I heard the door open and I turned around to see Connie walk in. "Look Sel, you didn't-" she started but I cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. "But you didn't hear the rest of the conversation! Adam said-" "I said I don't want to talk about it." I hissed, gritting my teeth together. "Fine, sorry." she said and left. I felt bad, but I really didn't want to talk about it. Whatever, I'll apologize later.

* * *

**Adam POV**

Charlie, Guy and I were all sitting in our dorm room after our last win. They were having a conversation about a teacher they'll have next year at school, but since I don't go to their school I really didn't listen. My mind kept drifting to the blonde haired blue eyed girl that's been the train of most of my thoughts lately. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I spent so much time with her and learned so much about her that it's actually making me like her more and more. After playing our first game I realized how confident she was when she was playing hockey. She played so hard and the way she moved with the puck, it was so sexy. My thoughts were broken when I heard Charlie ask me a question.

"So what's going on with you and Selena?" he asked. "What?" I was a little confused from coming out of my trance. "You don't think we notice? Dude you guys flirt all the time." Guy snorted. A small part of me really didn't want to admit to my feelings because I knew that me liking a girl I met a little less than two weeks ago was not normal. "You guys are crazy. There's nothing going on with us. No way." I lied. It was silent for a few seconds while the guys just stared at me. All of a sudden Charlie started laughing. "Dude, I'm your best friend. You can't lie to me for your life." I knew they could see right through me so I decided to admit it. "Alright fine, I like her. A lot. She's just so beautiful and.. interesting. We get along so great. But I don't want to tell her because we've only known each other for like two weeks and she definitely doesn't feel the same way." I admitted. The two of them grinned at each other and shouted "I knew it!" simultaneously. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the two of them.

Connie walked in and plopped down on the bed next to Guy. "I'm bored." she complained. "I'm gonna go get some food downstairs. Anybody want anything?" Charlie asked. We all shook our heads and he left the room. I realized that it was just me Connie and Guy now and I really didn't want to be stuck with these two by myself. "Where's Selena?" I asked Connie. "In our room." she said distractedly. I took this as my cue to leave and made my way to Selena's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I've been away on vacation and I haven't been able to write. But I don't know if I'm going to continue this story, it's not exactly getting the reviews I wanted. I don't know yet though.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Selena was in the middle of cleaning her room when there was a knock on the door frame. And who was standing in her doorway? None other than Adam Banks, the one person she REALLY did not want to see at the moment. "Hey." he said. Selena just rolled her eyes and turned around to continue cleaning. "Connie came in to my room and I really didn't want to be the third wheel, so I came to hangout." he started, and when he noticed she wasn't answering he continued, "that is if you want to." Silence. Growing extremely frustrated and confused, he went over to her, grabbed hold of her arm and he spun her around. "Okay what the hell is your problem?" he snapped. When he noticed the expression of total fear cross her face, he immediately released his grip. "S-sorry," he stuttered, "but you won't talk to me and I don't know why, so will you please explain?"

Selena scoffed. "You're seriously asking me why I'm mad at you?"

"Well... yeah."

"Gee, I don't know Adam, maybe it's because I overheard you talking to your friends when I went by your room before. You spent the past two weeks flirting with me and leading me on and then you tell your friends that there's nothing going on between us?" she practically yelled. Her face remained completely emotionless but as her and Adam locked eyes, he could see all of the hurt and anger harbored in them. Adam stood there frozen in place, a mix of confusion and a bit of realization written all over his face.

"No no no, you don't understand." he finally sputtered out. "Oh, I understand. Perfectly." she sniped back and turned to walk away. Adam was quicker though and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to look at him. "No, you don't." he started, "You missed the whole last part of that conversation. When I said all that stuff about not liking you I was lying. My friends knew that and they got the truth out of me, but I guess you left before that. I like you Selena. A lot."

Now it was Selena's turn to stand there frozen in shock. She didn't want to believe him because she knew what she heard, but when she looked up at Adam she saw nothing but the the truth in his expression. She willed herself to say something, anything, but she couldn't get herself to even open her mouth. So she decided to resort to moving her body, after all, she once heard that actions speak louder than words. So she wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and pressed her lips against his, and as she felt him snake his arms around her waist and kiss her back with just as much emotion, she knew that Adam understood exactly what she was trying to say.

The two of them stayed in their embrace for a little while, reveling in the way their lips felt against each others. There was absolutely no denying the spark that was between the two of them. Finally, they parted slightly, arms still wrapped around each other. They had some how moved so that their bodies were as close as possible and Selena was pushed up against the wall. She couldn't help but smile up at him, and Adam returned it right back. "So.. I take that as you like me too?" he asked sarcastically. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Nope."

"Oh, well then I guess I can't ask you on a date.." he trailed off, smirking. She giggled. "Wanna go out tonight? We can just go see another movie or something. Something casual." she suggested. He nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll come back around 6." he said, pecked her on the lips and ran out. Selena sighed and ran her fingers through her golden locks. She plopped down on her bed and thought about everything that happened in the last five minutes. Adam likes her. They're going out later. _He kissed her. _ Smiling at the last thought, she put her hands up to her lips, still remembering how good it felt having his lips pressed against hers.

At the same time, Adam walked into his room and sat on his own bed. He too thought about everything that just happened and let a huge grin spread across his face.

* * *

"Adam stop!" Selena shrieked, laughing hysterically as Adam towered over her, tickling her sides ferociously. "Not until you say I am the best hockey player ever!" he yelled back. "No!" she got out. In response, Adam tickled her more. "Okay!" she gasped, "Y-you are the best h-hockey player ever!" He allowed her to sit up, still having one of his hands resting on her hip. She stuck her tongue out at him and leaned into his embrace. The two decided that they would skip out on a movie and just hangout in a local park. So they spent the whole night walking around and getting to know each other even more.

After a few minutes of comforting silence between the two, Adam finally spoke up.

"You know, I came here to play hockey, not to get a girlfriend."

Selena glanced up at him. "What? Do you not want a girlfriend?" she asked cautiously.

"No I do! It was just.. unexpected. I thought I was going to meet six more players and just play my heart out to impress the scouts. I didn't expect to start dating a beautiful girl whose just as into hockey as I am. You're seriously the perfect girl." He said sincerely. A cocky smirk crossed his face when he looked down at the rosy color of his girlfriend's cheeks. In response she smacked him lightly on the chest and giggled softly.

"Yeah, I mean I thought I was just going to be by myself. You guys were all already friends and I didn't expect to be let in so easily. I thought I was just going to show up, play hockey, and then go back to my normal life. Instead I made friends and I met this really cute guy..." she trailed off smiling.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Now he's my boyfriend. I guess you can say it was a good kind of unexpected."

"A very good kind of unexpected." he mumbled and leaned down to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) I've decided that I'll continue this story, as long as my lovely followers and reviewers keep enjoying it. I read all the comments and I appreciate them, along with the follows and favorites so thank you! You da best.**

**Okay, I don't own People Magazine or anything else I might've mentioned. Also, I don't own the Mighty Ducks, but I sure wish I did. **

* * *

"I still don't understand how you get so into those things. Ninety percent of that shit is all lies." Adam grumbled, obviously annoyed at his girlfriend's attention, or lack thereof. Selena was currently lying on her stomach flipping through _People _Magazine on Adam's bed, where she waved her hand dismissively at him and then picked a twizzler out of the package. "That doesn't make it any less interesting to read. I still can't believe Kanye and Kim named their baby North. North West? I swear it's like some of these people want their kids to be tortured.." she trailed off, taking a bite out of the twizzler. Adam just rolled his eyes at her antics and continued putting his laundry away.

"Unbelievable!" Charlie yelled as he barged into the room. He pointed accusingly at Adam. "You are unbelievable!" Adam shared a confused look with Selena before deciding to answer the question. "Me? What did I do?!" "I was walking around a store when this girl stopped me and said she knew me from Team USA. I was going to get her number because god this girl was fine, but do you know what she asked?" he ranted. Adam decided not to answer and just let Charlie continue, which he did. "She asked if I could give you her number because she thinks you're hot." As Charlie finished his rant, Adam turned beet red and Selena burst into fits of laughter. "You didn't even have to be there this time. Unbelievable." Charlie mumbled. "Oh my god," Selena said in between giggles, "my boyfriend is a god." "I think we all know that Sel." Goldberg said as some other members of the team walked in. This caused Adam to turn a shade darker, if that was even possible.

It was two days after Selena and Adam's date and the team got word of it. Needless to say when the two got back, they received many cat calls and suggestive comments. However, the team was okay with the new couple and were happy for them.

"So does anyone know what time that press conference is today?" Selena asked, finally deciding to get the attention off of her boyfriend who nudged her as a thank you. "I think 2." Ken answered. A big excited conversation picked up from there which carried until all of the players went their separate ways to get ready for the conference.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Team USA Hockey." Tibbles announced as all of the players made their way up around the podium, grins as big as the cheshire cat's on their faces. "Team USA, how do you feel playing on an international level?" one reporter asked. They all responded with a mixture of positive words. "Coach Bombay, we've heard people say that Iceland is the number one contender. How do you feel about that?" another reporter asked. "Well, I think we can handle them. We're going to give it the best we've got. After all, we're team USA and we're going all the way." Gordon stated, which resulted in applause by his team. Tibbles came up to shake Gordon's hand, which signaled that the press conference was over.

"Team USA's going down, that's where you're going." said a voice from over in the corner. The whole team looked over and saw Team Iceland. Selena's eyes roamed over the Coach for a few seconds before moving on to the players next to him. However, she only made it to the second player when she froze. _No. God no._

Standing in front of her with a mischevious grin on his face was none other than Blake Williams. Her abusive ex boyfriend.

"Fuck me." she breathed out and squeezed her eyes shut. She had forgotten that his dad had been called there for business. She had forgotten that he had to move there. Shit, she had forgotten everything about him, and that's the way it was supposed to be. Now he was standing right before her and she could feel herself shaking under his stare. He wasn't supposed to make her feel like this anymore. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a warm hand clasp over her shoulder. She turned her head quickly to find Adam staring at her concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. She had to force herself to speak. "Yeah." she stammered. "Okay, cmon. Everyone is leaving." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and ushered her off of the stage. Selena could feel his gaze on the two of them and shuddered. This was not going to be good and she knew it.

* * *

After dinner the entire team was lounging around a tiny sitting area, discussing the events that happened earlier today. Selena made no effort to even listen to what her teammates were saying as her mind was far too preoccupied with her own matters.

There was nothing he could possibly do to her, right? I mean, they weren't together anymore and she would never be alone with him, so he couldn't hurt her, right? Plus she had Adam. She was almost always with Adam, so he'd be there to protect her, right? _Wrong._ Adam couldn't know anything about this, he'd be more concerned about her than hockey. She couldn't possibly tell him. She'd be just fine anyways, he can't do anything to her.

"What do you think Sel?" Her thoughts were immediately broken. "What?" she asked, desperately trying to figure about what they had been talking about. "Do you think we can beat them?" Fulton asked. "Oh, yeah definitely." she assured them before staring back at the ground, deep in thought yet again.

"Dude, what's going on with her?" Charlie asked, nudging Adam in his side. Adam watched his girlfriend from his seat across from her curiously. "I don't know," he mumbled, "she's been acting like that ever since the conference. She's hardly said two words since then." "Maybe she just got nervous or something. It's probably nothing." Charlie said before rejoining the other conversation. Adam decided that there was something bigger that was wrong and he was just going to have to keep an eye on her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello! Just thought I'd drop in and give my lovely followers a new chapter. This one's really long and really eventful so i hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and i know that they didn't play that many games in the movie, but I needed to add more in because i needed the time periods between certain big games to be longer... so enjoy. :)**

**Stilllllllll don't own the Mighty Ducks. or OK! Magazine..**

* * *

The next week passed by uneventfully. The ducks won three more games and were getting ready to face Iceland tomorrow. Everyone was fully confident they would be just fine tomorrow and put all doubts in the back of their minds.

After a grueling morning practice, all of the players were off doing their own things. Goldberg and Averman went down to the food court while the rest of the boys hit the city looking for girls. Connie and Julie simply wanted no part of that and decided to go shopping instead. They had asked Selena to come but she opted out, deciding that staying in was way better than risking another chance to run into Blake. She had relaxed over the past few days and tried to push all the negative thoughts to the back of her mind, deciding to spend more time with her boyfriend.

Currently, her and Adam were laying on her bed in her room, facing each other and sharing a quiet conversation. She was absentmindedly drawing shapes on his chest while he was brushing his fingers along her back. The two have grown a lot closer over the past week and their feelings have been getting stronger. "Are you ready for tomorrow? It's gonna be a tough game." Adam asked her. Selena hummed before throwing a smirk on her face. "Awh, is Banksie scared?" she teased, lightly kissing the corner of his mouth. He smiled and pulled her back in, fully kissing her on the mouth, before pulling away and whispering "Never." She giggled before turning around, pressing her back into his stomach. He responded by wrapping his arms around her stomach and pressing a kiss to her head.

The two had immersed in a comfortable silence when a knock sounded through the room. "Are you two decent?" Connie shouted into the room, causing the two to flush before Selena shouted a yes in response. "Sel you should've came with us. The mall was huge!" Julie huffed dragging her bags over to her bed. "I can tell. You each have like twenty bags." Selena giggled. "Oh! We brought you two back a surprise!" Connie yelled, searching through her bags to find the item she was looking for. When she finally found it, she tossed it onto Selena's bed. The two looked at her questioningly before sitting up to see what it was. Selena gasped while Adam mumbled something incoherent.

On the front cover of OK! Magazine was Adam and herself with the caption, "Adam Banks and Selena Garzio: hot on and off the ice." Adam had his arm slung around her shoulders and she was holding his hand that was resting on her shoulder. He was leaning in to whisper something to her and she was laughing. Selena marveled at how happy the two looked. They looked... almost in love. She smiled at the thought before realizing that this was a national magazine and everyone would see this. She internally groaned at the call she's going to receive in a few hours from her mother and Anna. She turned to gauge Adam's reaction and realized that he was probably thinking the exact same thing. However, when he made eye contact with her, he smiled, so she knew he wasn't upset or mad. "So.. how do you feel about these magazines now?" he joked. She just rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

* * *

The locker room was buzzing with Ducks all excited for the big game that was set to take place in less than five minutes. All of them are talking animatedly, laughing at Averman's jokes, except one.

Selena had her back facing the team, tying her skates. Well, trying to tie her skates as well as her shaking hands would allow her to. She was scared. No, actually she was terrified beyond belief. She actually had to face Blake today and he could actually hurt her and get away with it. It was hockey after all, and her and Adam weren't always on the ice at the same time. The thought had her shaking even more. When she finished tying her skates, she noticed the rest of the team beginning to file out. She sighed, grabbed her gear and headed out.

The tension in the air was so thick you could almost suffocate in it. Selena felt eyes burning a hole into her skin, so she turned her head to see Blake staring at her. He smirked and sent her a wink before turning back to his coach. She closed her eyes and willed herself to take a deep breath. She knew it was him looking at her, she shouldn't have looked. She jumped a bit when she felt a gloved hand on her back and turned to face Adam, who was looking at her worriedly. He had seen their encounter and was curious as to who he was and why she responded by that. She shot him a look that told him she was fine and then the two proceeded to center ice.

Selena took her spot on the ice and tensed up when she heard a voice she knew way too well. "Well well well," Blake chuckled, "this should be fun." "Oh yeah. So much fun." she sneered at him before paying attention to the puck drop that was about to occur.

The game was rough. The whole team was getting absolutely destroyed, but they all noticed that Selena was getting the brunt of it. Blake had been trying to prove that he could still do damage to her... and he was doing a damn good job at it. Her whole body ached and her shoulder especially throbbed.

As she was thrown into the boards for the fiftieth time that night, she had managed to pass the puck to Adam, who took off with it. "Watch what we're about to do to your little boyfriend." she heard Blake hiss. Ignoring his comment, she took off down the ice to back up Adam. She watched as he spun around the defense and kicked the puck into the goal. She erupted into cheers with the rest of her team but couldn't help but wonder what Blake was talking about. When she watched Adam extend his arm to place his stick on the net, she knew what he was talking about. She watched as one of the other Iceland players came around the back of the net and swung his stick down over Adam's arm, breaking his stick in half. Adam let out a scream and grabbed onto his wrist. Selena waited until the rest of the teammates questioned him and then left before deciding to approach him. "Adam Nathaniel Banks, don't you dare lie to me." she said sternly. He sighed before answering her truthfully. "That fucking hurt." he breathed out in pain. He squinted his eyes shut before shoving his hand back into his glove and grabbing his stick. He had to keep playing, this was way too important. "Please just be careful." Selena added quietly, reading his mind. He nodded and the two skated back to the group.

* * *

The game ended with a final score of 12 to 1. Everyone was sore and upset about the turnout, so the locker room was completely silent except for the occasional groans of pain. Coach Bombay barged into the room and threw his clipboard at the wall, making everyone jump. "12 to 1," he started off calmly, "I can think of one word that comes to mind. Pathetic." No one said a word, they just let Coach continue. "You guys were brought here to play hockey."

Finally, Jessie snapped. "What about you?"

"What about me Jessie?"

"Coach Stansson knew everything about us. They were ready for us." Julie added.

"Yeah and you just spend your time driving around in convertibles and talking to all those sponsor fools." Luis sneered.

"Or hanging with the Iceland lady," Fulton said, "we saw you two Saturday night."

"Eating ice cream with the enemy, huh Coach?" Portman growled.

The group broke out in mumbled words of disbelief, looking to their Coach to see if it was true. The original ducks were the most shocked by this, especially Charlie and Adam. When Coach Bombay responded, "Hey, what I do is none of your business, got that?" they knew it was true. They all just ignored his last comment and began to take off their gear, only to be stopped by Bombay. "We have practice." he announced. "Tonight?!" Goldberg asked.

So that's where you found them all after that brief meeting. They were currently doing suicides repeatedly across the ice, their bodies dragging from the complete exhaustion they were trying to hold out on. They did them time and time again until finally they found themselves walking out of the arena and to their dorm, almost mindlessly. Selena was nearly ready to collapse. She was already in so much pain from the game, but those extra sets of suicides made her body completely numb. Adam noticed this and took her bag from her, slinging it onto his shoulder and grabbing her hand. She mumbled a sleepy "Thank you." before wincing from a sudden pain that surged through her ankle.

Blake had won. He had done significant damage to her, and he had scared her into oblivion. Tonight had reminded her very much of her past and all she wanted to do was forget that. She needed to forget that. But right now as her body was screaming with pain, she found that she couldn't forget.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt Adam stop in front of her and kiss her cheek. Just knowing that he was next to her made a sudden sense of comfort wash over her and she really wasn't up for letting that go tonight. She tugged on his hand before he began to walk away and gained his attention. "Please stay," she mumbled, "you don't have to if you think it's awkward, I just wanted you here." Adam smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Okay. Just let me go change. I'll be right back." he said.

That night, Selena didn't have a single worry in her mind. The pain subsided and she could care less about Blake. She was here with Adam and he made her happier than anything else. And as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of her boyfriend's steady breathing, she couldn't help but think that everything was going to be okay from here on out.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! My brother's baseball team was playing at states so since I'm sitting in a hotel room bored out of my mind, I thought I'd update. This chapter is really short, but its a good one. Enjoooy :)**

**I don't own Starbucks, Forever 21 or whatever else I could've mentioned that I wish was mine.**

* * *

_The cool air was radiating off of the ice rink she found herself standing in the middle of. A loud bang echoed throughout the arena, and she turned in the direction it came from, only to come face to face with Blake. He wore his signature smirk and was looking right past her. She turned around to find Adam standing there, wearing a blank expression. She smiled in relief and began to walk toward him, but he began to get farther away. She could feel Blake's hand wrap around her wri__st, tugging her backward. She tried calling out for Adam but not a sound came out of her mouth._

Selena's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position, trying desperately to control her breathing. She placed a shaky hand to her forehead and shut her eyes. "It was just a nightmare." she repeated mentally. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back, and turned around to find Adam sitting up against the head board behind her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Bad dream?" he asked softly. She let out a breath and nodded her head, moving to sit in between his legs and lean against his chest. "I forgot you were here." she trailed off, laughing lightly. Her laughter was cut short when she realized how sore her ribs were and she groaned. "Sore?" Adam asked, raising a hand and lightly running it through her hair. "Mhm." she mumbled, closing her eyes and relaxing under his touch. "You should be. You took the biggest beating out of all of us. I wonder why." he questioned. Selena just shrugged and turned her head so she can see him. "Obviously it's because I'm the best." she teased. He laughed and pulled his hand out of her hair to rest on his knee.

Selena looked down and caught a glimpse of his swollen wrist. She gasped and gently grabbed it, bringing it up to examine it. "Adam, It's so swollen!" she practically yelled. He sighed and leaned his head back against the board. "I know." he mumbled. "You need to get this checked. It looks pretty serious." "No," he said sternly, "I have to play, Sel. There are scouts here." Selena sighed and let go of his hand. "Fine." she said defeated. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I promise I'll get it checked out as soon as I get home." "You better." she murmured, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

Three days later the gang was walking around the city goofing off. Over the past few days, Coach Bombay really worked them hard and they had been exhausted and sore, taking every opportunity they could to sleep. Their tutor, Ms. MacKay, had noticed and gave them today off. So they were enjoying it, doing some shopping and just having some fun.

"OOH! There's a Forever 21!" Selena shouted, attempting to point at it while holding a Starbucks cup. All of the boys simultaneously groaned. "Come on. We already went in like five girly stores today." Guy complained, only to get elbowed by Connie. "Fine," Julie huffed, "you guys go where you want, we'll go in here." Everyone agreed and began walking their own ways. "I'll see you in a bit." Adam said, kissing her on the cheek before running of with his friends. Selena smiled and went to join the girls. "Girl you got it bad." Connie sung. Selena blushed and playfully pushed her, murmuring, "Shut up."

Two hours later the girls walked out of Forever 21, each with a handful of bags. Connie and Julie had spotted a pretzel place and went over. Selena was sitting on a bench waiting for them to come back when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked up to find none other than Blake sitting next to her. "Hello Lena." he greeted her. "Get the hell away from me." she hissed. "Oh, I would, but I can't do that." he said, scooting closer. "And why not?" she asked, moving away from him. "Because," he started, scooting closer, "I want you. And leaving you alone doesn't really help that, does it?" "Well you can't have me. I have a boyfriend and I'm certainly not interested." Selena said, getting up to look for her friends. Before she could register what was happening, he grabbed her wrist, spun her around and smashed his lips against hers. Selena struggled to get out of his grip but since he was so much stronger than her, she was helpless.

"Selena?" She heard that familiar voice and her heart stopped beating. She turned her head and looked over to see an extremely angry and hurt Adam. "Later Lena." Blake said before strolling off. Selena looked at him in disbelief before turning back to Adam. "Adam..." she started. "No," he said cutting her off and began walking away, "don't even try to explain." Selena ran around the corner after him and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Adam I know it looks bad but it wasn't like that. You have to trust me." she pleaded. "Trust you? I just saw you kissing some Iceland guy! How the hell can I trust you?!" he yelled. "I didn't come here for this. I came to play hockey and from here on out, that's all I'm going to do." Selena's heart dropped to her stomach. "Adam please." she pleaded, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I can't do this Selena. We're done." he said, walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Selena stood frozen, staring after Adam's retreating figure. She could feel tears running down her face, but she made no move to wipe them away. A warm hand clasped itself over her shoulder, the owner coming into view with a concerned expression on her face. "It's going to be okay." Connie soothed. Selena wanted to scream at her, tell her things weren't okay, but she couldn't speak. She remained in her spot, silently crying. She felt another pair of hands wrap around her arm and began to lead her towards the car to bring them back to the dorms.

Once they got back, Selena found her voice and asked the girls if she could be left alone for a little while. They reluctantly agreed and went to get food, leaving Selena to go back to their room alone. When she got there, she opened her door and yelped in surprise when she found Blake inside the room.

"Get out." she said surprisingly calm. "Why? Don't you want to see your boyfriend?" he joked, a smug look on his face. "You are not, I repeat NOT, my boyfriend. I want absolutely nothing to do with you so if you could be so kind as to get the fuck out." she said, her voice getting louder as the sentence went on. Blake's smile dropped as he got up from the bed and approached the door. Selena had turned her back to him when she saw him get up, but when she heard the lock turn on the door, her breathing hitched and she slowly turned around to find Blake still in the room.

"Alright. Since you won't cooperate, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." he said quietly, beginning to approach her. Selena cowered away, afraid of what he might try to do. "You never learn do you?" he began, before raising his hand and slapping her hard across the face. Selena put a hand up to her face and looked up at Blake with tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered. He chuckled. "I want you. And I couldn't have you when you had a boyfriend, right? So I got him out of the way and got you alone. Now I can have you." He abruptly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, pinning her front against the wall. "Now, let's try this again. I am your boyfriend and we are together. Do you understand?" he growled at her. She nodded her head. "Yes." she choked out, squeezing her eyes shut from the pain. "Good." he stated before releasing her and walking out the door.

Selena grabbed her arm and slid down the wall, giving in and letting her body shake with sobs. She jumped when she felt two bodies near her, soothing her. She looked up to find Connie and Julie sitting there, looking at her with pity. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "How much did you see?" she asked shakily. "Enough," Julie started, "wanna tell us what's going on?" Selena took a shaky breath before beginning. "He's my ex boyfriend. He used to live here in the US but he moved to Iceland right before sophomore year started. We met the summer before freshman year. At first he was so sweet and kind. Then he began to constantly yell at me. Call me stupid, fat, all of these mean things. Around six months in he began to beat me. I remember the first time he hit me. I was leaving because I was so fed up with him and he grabbed my arm before I got out the door and he punched me right in the face. After that I was too scared to leave him because I thought he might kill me. I put up with it for six more months before he finally moved. I thought I'd never have to see him again." By the end of the story, Selena was crying hysterically.

Connie hugged her and shushed her. "You have to tell Adam, Sel. He'll believe you and he can help you." Selena shook her head and began crying some more. "No, he won't listen to me. And even if he does he wouldn't care now. He saw me kissing him, he hates me." "He doesn't hate you, okay? He doesn't. If you-" Julie started, but Selena cut her off. "Look, can we please drop it?" she said softly, "we have to be at the track in fifteen minutes." The other girls exchanged worried glances before agreeing and changing to go to the track.

* * *

When the three girls got there they found the boys talking animatedly in the field. When they reached them, they all grew silent, looking at Selena with looks of disgust. Selena put her head down and dropped her bag, walking over to an open space to start stretching in. She hated this. She hated Blake. She didn't understand why he had to ruin her life. She was having the time of her life here with her friends and boyfriend, and it all changed in a matter of two hours. Now all she wanted to do was go back home and forget all about this stupid trip.

"I don't understand why we have to be doing this. Coach isn't even here." Connie said. "We have to practice, we have a game tonight guys." Portman answered. Goldberg stood up and raised his hand, "I vote for mutiny." "Goldberg, I'm too tired for mutiny." Dwayne added. "Come on guys, it's not like we couldn't use the conditioning." Julie cut in. "Speak for yourself, babe." Portman sneered. Adam, who had been silent since they had all arrived, got pissed at his blantant disrespect towards Julie and cut in. "Her name's Julie not babe." "Speak for yourself, rich boy." Portman yelled, pushing Adam. An all out war ensued from there as the whole group began pushing and shouting at each other.

"Hey, USA. Whatcha gonna do today, a million jumping jacks?" a short African American yelled over to them. "Forget this kid, he's crazier than I am. Look Fulton-" Portman began before Jesse cut him off. "Man I'm getting sick of you." "And I'm getting sick of the USA getting represented by a bunch of whining babies. Me and my boys can take you anytime, anywhere." the kid said. "I don't see no boys." "I got em' waiting. Come on you little wimps, it's not too far. Are you coming or not?" he yelled as the guards began to take him out of the field. The group all looked at each other before shrugging and getting their things, agreeing to go. "Are you coming?" Connie asked Selena softly. Selena shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, I'm not really in the mood. You guys go. I'll see you later tonight, okay?" Connie smiled and nodded her head, before running off to join the rest of the group.

* * *

Two hours later Selena walked into an empty locker room. She looked around and sighed before beginning to get her gear on. She jumped when she heard the door open and the rest of the team piled in, talking excitedly about the game they just played. Connie and Julie came over to Selena, telling her all about the game. She tried to smile and laugh along with them, but she knew the girls saw right through it. Charlie came over and placed a hand on Connie and Julie's shoulders. "Game time." he said to them. He only glanced at Selena before walking away, and she felt a pang in her chest. Her and Charlie had grown close over the past few weeks and it hurt to see him act like this towards her.

They all walked out to the rink, only to realize that Coach Bombay was not there. "We don't have a coach! What are we gonna do?" Averman asked. "Look guys, we don't need him. We can do this on our own." Jessie said. They all broke out into side conversations until one of the referees approached them. "Team USA, I'm sorry, but without a coach you guys will have to forfeit." he said. "But you can't do that!" Adam yelled. "I'm sorry." the ref said apologetically. "We have one!" Charlie yelled, skating over to Ms. MacKay. "Here she is, our coach, Coach MacKay." he said. The team looked at each other before going along with it. "What are we waiting for, the ice to freeze? Let's play!" she yelled.

Going into the third quarter, the ducks were losing by one. The team was on the ice ready to take the face off when the call of a duck echoed throughout the arena. The team looked up in the stands to find Coach Bombay running towards the bench. When he came in he called everyone in. Adam moved so the rest of the team could see, and coincidentally moved right next to Selena. The two locked eyes for a few seconds before Adam turned back to their coach. Selena felt a pang in her chest and swallowed the lump in her throat before turning back to the group. "Guys, I'm sorry I let you down. I'm back okay, believe me." he said sincerely. The team shook their heads and went back out on the ice, getting ready to play.

They had managed to score one goal and were now tied. Adam got called off the ice and sat on the bench, squeezing his eyes shut to try and numb some of the pain from his wrist. Selena got called off of the ice next and the only seat left was next to Adam. She sighed and sat down, taking off her helmet and paying attention to the game. Adam looked over and noticed a dark bruise on her cheek. His eyes diverted back to the game but he couldn't help but wonder what happened. "How did you get that bruise?" Selena's eyes widened before realizing that the makeup must have come off. "Connie accidentally opened the bathroom door when I was walking out." she lied. "Oh." he responded. "How's your wrist?" she asked quietly. He nodded, "Fine." "Oh." it was her turn to respond lightly, before deciding the conversation was over. "Flying V." she heard Coach Bombay yell out. All eyes were on the players on the ice, watching as they did the play perfectly, scoring a goal and winning the game.

That night Selena laid on her bed, thinking about the rather eventful day. Blake had come in around an hour ago, angry about Iceland's loss to Russia. The result of that was a rather heavy beating placed on Selena. She had been kicked and punched to the point where the pain subsided and she just felt numb. So now here she was, laying on her bed with cuts and bruises all over her body, wondering what she had ever done to deserve something like this. She wanted to get away, to be anywhere but there. She wanted to go home to the safe comfort of her mom and Anna. She wanted Adam. The more she thought about the two encounters she had today, the more she realized that maybe he didn't hate her as much as she thought. Did he deserve to? Absolutely, but maybe he was better than that. With that in mind, she began to question giving him an explanation. Maybe she should tell him..


	10. Chapter 10

**STILL don't own Mighty Ducks...**

* * *

Two days passed and USA was playing in the semi finals tonight. If they beat Germany again, they would go on to play Iceland in the championship game.

Selena woke up that morning and moved to sit up, only to be brought right back down by a sharp pain in her ribs. She sucked in a sharp breath and swiftly swung her legs off of her bed, sitting up. Dizziness over came her and she closed her eyes and held her head while she waited for it to pass. Her body was aching ridiculously and she knew it was just the actions of the past few days catching up to her.

"You might have fractured a rib or something." Connie said, walking out of the bathroom. "I probably did. It hurts pretty bad." she murmured. When the dizziness subsided she got up and began walking over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before throwing on athletic shorts and a tank top. She looked in the mirror and sighed. There were bruises covering her face. She picked up her cover up and worked to hide them all, before gathering her stuff to go eat with the girls. Connie and Julie turned away from her as she applied her makeup. They couldn't stand to see her put up this front. They hated how they woke up every morning and had to see the scars from what she had endured. They knew they should tell someone, but Selena had begged them not to. She told them that if they told anyone, Blake could really hurt her, and they didn't want to see that happening. So instead, they settled on keeping an eye on her and going through a daily morning routine where Julie met her at the door, holding two pain killers and some water. She silently thanked her before taking them and leaving.

When they got to the cafeteria, they found the boys and went over to sit down. Selena was greeted with a table full of glares before they turned back to their own conversation. She sighed and silently ate her food. She was used to this by now. "So, who's ready for the game tonight?" Connie asked, trying to bring everyone into one big conversation. "I am. I'm ready to crush these kids so we can get on to beat the real assholes." Guy said, rubbing his hands together and grinning. They all laughed.

Selena's smile dropped the minute she felt a very familiar hand clutch her shoulder rather tightly. She tensed up and slowly turned her head to see Blake standing above her, a serious look on her face. Her exterior remained calm, but she was shaking terribly on the inside. "Speaking of assholes." Julie muttered. "I need to talk to you." Blake said quietly. She nodded meekly and stood up to leave, not before sending Connie a look of desperation. She followed Blake until they were on the other side of the cafeteria. She silently thanked god that they were still in public.

"We made the finals." he told her. She nodded. "I know." "Good, so then you know that it'd be in your best interest if you lost tonight." he told her roughly. "What?" she asked. "If you win, you have to face us again. This time, we will really do some damage not only to you, but to your whole team." he whispered, leaning closer to her ear, "especially your little lover boy over there." Selena shut her eyes and shivered. "So, tonight I want you to do everything you can to make sure you lose. I'd rather face Germany, since they don't have the heart that your team does." Selena froze. She couldn't possibly throw the game. It'd make it an even bigger reason for them to hate her. No. No way in hell. "I can't. I mean, if Coach sees me doing bad he'll just bench me. Then there's no way I could possibly make us lose." Blake was not satisfied with her response. He reached out to grab her arm, squeezing it roughly. "You make it happen, you hear me?" he whispered harshly. She swallowed and nodded. "Good. I'll see you later." he said and walked off. Selena breathed out and walked back to the table, visibly shaken. She grabbed her bag. "I'm going back to the room. I'm not hungry." she said, mainly to the girls. They nodded in response and watched her leave, not before exchanging worried glances.

* * *

Later on the team was in the locker room, getting pumped for the game. Selena sat on the bench tying her skates, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do. She jumped when she felt two hands slam onto her shoulders. "Ready?!" Connie yelled excitedly. "Not exactly." Selena breathed out before standing up. "I have a problem." "Well whatever it is, you can sort it out on the ice tonight. We're gonna kick some ass. I can't-" "Blake wants me to throw the game." She blurted out quietly. She stopped talking immediately and looked at Selena in disbelief. "What." she deadpanned. Selena nodded frantically. "What the hell do I do?!"

"Well, you're obviously not going to do that!"  
"I know. But what the hell do I tell him?! He'll kill me!"  
Connie closed her eyes and waved her hands, trying to think of something. "Okay, just play your heart out. After this game, I won't leave your side. I promise."  
Selena nodded at her and breathed, before exiting with the rest of the team.

Selena didn't throw the game, however, she made sure not to score any goals. Team USA won easily, and everybody was currently in the lobby celebrating. The room was filled with excited chatter and laughing. Everybody seemed to be having a good time, except for Selena. She sat on the couch, playing with the cup in her hands. She was dressed up in a white dress with her golden hair cascading in waves down her back. On the outside she looked stunning, but on the inside she couldn't feel more hideous. She felt like she didn't belong here anymore. Everyone else was close with each other and she just sat on the side like an outsider. Suddenly she felt a longing to be cooped up in her room, but she knew she had to be around people. Connie wouldn't let her get away with that anyway.

Blake hadn't even come looking for her and that freaked her out to no extent. What if he was figuring out a plan to get her alone? Obviously he's going to be furious with her. That thought scared her to no end. What if he's waiting for the game just to take it out on the whole team? Then they would all suffer on her part. She was freaking the hell out and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't calm down. She tried to take a sip out of her drink, but her shaking hands didn't make it easy for her. God, maybe she should've thrown the game so she can just go home and forget about all of this.

Across the room, Adam was in a conversation with Charlie and Jesse. Well, they thought he was listening but his mind was elsewhere, thinking about a certain blonde that was sitting across the room. Even though he was extremely pissed off at her, he couldn't deny that she looked absolutely beautiful tonight. He had the sudden urge to just go over there and kiss her with every ounce of passion he had. Sure, he was mad at her, but he couldn't deny the fact that he still had feelings for her and that they weren't going anywhere any time soon. He forced himself to shake the thought, because he knew that they were over. They had to be.

He looked over at her and noticed the glum expression on her face, the one that's been pretty permanent lately. He's realized that she's been conservative. She's not the outgoing, fun person that she was and he's curious as to why. Then his mind travels back to the bruise he saw on her cheek a few days ago. Was something bad happening? No. She's a strong girl. She could protect herself. "Adam have you even listened to a word we've said?" Charlie asked. "Yeah. That girl sounds hot man." he said. He really wasn't listening, but he knew that Charlie and Jesse always talked about girls, so it wasn't that hard to figure out. He turned his head one more time to find Selena only to see that she wasn't sitting there anymore. Brushing it off, he turned back to his friends.

* * *

Selena walked into her dorm room and sat on her bed. "What did I tell you about going anywhere alone?" Connie questioned, leaning against the door frame. "Sorry. You were having fun, I didn't want to ruin it." Selena answered quietly. "Sel," Connie started, moving to sit next to her, "You're way more important. I'd rather my best friend be safe." Selena got angry at this and tears began to well up in her eyes. "But that's just it! You're not supposed to have to worry about my safety. You're supposed to be having fun here, not taking care of me. I can't take this! He's taking over my life and it's not okay anymore. I can't handle it! I can't!" Selena broke down into hysterics, the paranoia and depression finally sinking in. Connie wrapped her arms around her and tried to soothe her. "I'm so scared." Selena whispered in between sobs. "I know. You only have four more days though. Four more days and you're out of here."

Four days too long.


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is almost over, unfortunately :( I have a sequel in mind that corresponds to D3, but i want my lovely viewers to respond and let me know if they will read it. That way I won't be writing it for nobody! So LET ME KNOW :)  
**

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

Connie sighed at she sat down at the table where the rest of the team sat. "Where's Selena?" Guy asked, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "She's still sleeping. She didn't get much sleep last night so I'll just bring some food to her in a bit." she lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie..

Selena had cried well into the night and the two girls had stayed up with her for comfort. Around three in the morning they all finally fell asleep. So that part was true. However, Selena had gotten up this morning. Connie left the room to go to the bathroom across the hall, and when she got back she found that the door to their room was locked. After hearing a very dull cry of pain, she knew Blake was in there. Panicking, she ran to get Julie's key since hers was locked in the room. Two minutes later, the two girls entered the room to find Selena laying unconscious on the ground. Blake just turned around and glared at the girls before walking out the door. They knew they couldn't do anything about it, so they just picked her up and placed her back in bed.

Her thoughts were broken when Julie sat down at the table. "Is she still sleeping?" Connie asked. Julie shook her head. "Nope. Just woke up." Connie nodded before standing up. "Alright, I'm gonna bring her some food. I'll see you guys later."

Connie walked into the room with a plate full of food. "Thank god you're up." Selena looked over at her, trying to ignore the throbbing in her face. "What happened?" she mumbled. "I don't exactly know. I went to the bathroom and when I came back the door was locked. When we got the door open you were out cold and Blake just left." she informed her. Selena got up and looked in the mirror. "I remember him slapping me. Then I think he punched me once and then he punched me really hard in the face and I blacked out." she said, examining her eye. It was already darkening to a reddish color.

"I'll get you an ice pack. We've gotta get that swelling down before practice tonight." Connie said, walking out. Selena sighed and got ready for the day. By the time she was done, both girls were back with an ice pack and some advil. After about an hour, the swelling had reduced to a minimum and Selena was able to cover it up.

* * *

Two hours later and it was time for practice. After collecting all their gear, Selena turned to look at the two. "Is it noticeable?" They both shook their heads. "No, honestly you can't even tell." Julie answered. Satisfied, Selena nodded and the trio made their way to the boys rooms so they could all walk to the arena together.

When they got there, they all put their gear on and stepped onto the ice, ready for a long, hard workout. However, they couldn't complain this time. After all, they were playing in the championship game. They did sprints and all sorts of drills, occasionally getting breaks in between. Towards the end of practice, Coach Bombay blew the whistle for one more break before they finished out practice. Selena skated towards the group and pulled off her helmet to get a drink. She looked up when she noticed everybody grow silent.

Coach Bombay was the first to speak. "Selena, what happened to your face?" She froze, her eyes growing wide. She looked at Connie and Julie, who had similar expressions. She brought a hand up to her face and lightly touched her eye. When she brought her hand down to examine it, she noticed the leftover traces of runny make up on her fingers. She realized then that her sweat must have caused the concealer to run, clearly showing her now black eye and the bruise on her cheek. "Selena?" he asked again. She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Awh, did someone finally kick you ass?" Portman asked mockingly. Her eyes shot to him, glaring at him icily. Feeling tears coming on, her eyes passed over every person there before shaking her head and running off into the locker room. "You're such an asshole." Julie hissed, giving Portman a good shove. "What? It was just a joke." he stated, rolling his eyes. "Yeah? Well she didn't find it funny and neither did we." "Alright that's enough!" Coach yelled, "Everybody do ten laps and call it a night." Everyone reluctantly agreed and began the drill.

* * *

Selena stormed into the locker room and threw her stuff into her locker, letting out a sob. "You bitch." came a voice behind her. Her body stiffened and she turned around. "First you win the game, then you tell them." Blake growled, slowly approaching her. "No I didn't tell them! My makeup came off, they still don't know what happened!" she tried to explain, backing against her locker. "Yeah right. I bet you didn't even wear makeup. You wanted them to find out!" he accused. "No! No I didn't Blake. Please believe me!" she cried. He closed in on her, leaning in and whispering in her ear. "You're done." She shivered and he backed away.

The smirk on his face dropped immediately when he punched her in the stomach and she fell to the ground with a thud. She didn't even get a second to recover before he began kicking her in the stomach repeatedly. As hard as she tried not to yell out, she slipped up once and a yell of pain escaped. She knew she wasn't supposed to do that because he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up off the floor. Suddenly, Blake slammed her against her locker face first. She felt the cold metal cut the skin near her hairline and she sucked in a breath. In one swift motion he turned her around, pressed her against the wall and wrapped a hand around her neck, choking her. Selena started to desperately gasp for air, trying frantically to remove his hand from her neck. "You think you could do this to me? You think you can get away with this? I don't think so." he growled at her. Selena looked at him fearfully, trying desperately to get some air into her lungs.

"HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" a voice boomed. Blake looked in the direction of the voice and cursed, before running out the door. Selena fell onto her hands and knees, wrapping one hand around her neck, coughing and gasping for air frantically. Ms. MacKay ran over to her and crouched down beside her, trying to help get her breathing under control. Soon she was joined by Coach Bombay.

Connie and Julie were sobbing, while Luis and Guy were trying to soothe them. Everybody else had their eyes on the girl in front of them. No one moved and no one said a word. They were all too shocked at what they had just witnessed.

Adam wouldn't take his eyes off of Selena. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest just looking at her. He felt Charlie's hand rest on his shoulder for comfort, but he still wouldn't look away. He couldn't.

They were now trying to get her to stand up. Her breathing was still ragged, but she was starting to control it. She was standing with support from Coach, when all of a sudden she felt the darkness creeping in. As hard as she tried to remain conscious, the darkness had won and her body went limp. Coach caught her and gently laid her down on the floor. That's when Adam lost it. "Selena!" he yelled, running over to her. "Selena come on," he whispered, grabbing her face, "come on stay with me."

* * *

Two hours later everyone was seated in the lobby of Los Angeles Hospital, awaiting the news on Selena's condition. Everyone was in quiet side conversations, mostly discussing how guilty they felt about giving Selena the cold shoulder. Adam had not spoke a single word over the past two hours. He just kept his head in his hands, thinking about how badly he had screwed up. Gordon came over and sat next to him. "You can't blame yourself for this." he told Adam quietly. Adam looked up at him.

"How can I not?"

"Because you weren't the one who beat her. You weren't the one to cause her to pass out."

"No, but I was the one who put her in a position that allowed him to do that to her!"

Their conversation was cut short when Selena's name was called out. Everybody quickly stood up and walked over to the doctor. "How is she?" Adam breathed out. "Well, when the person choked her, the flow of oxygen to her brain was cut off and it takes awhile for that to recover. So that and the trauma to her head are what caused her to pass out. She fell into a coma and we don't know when she'll wake up or unfortunately if she even will. She was stable though, so we're hoping she'll wake up by tomorrow but we can't be too sure."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Okay so I got some pretty positive reviews, so I'll probably be doing a sequel! YAY :) ****But I do wanna let you guys know that the chapters for this story might start to come in slower. I'm starting my senior year tomorrow so I'll be super busy. But I promise I'll try as hard as I can to get these up quick! **

* * *

The doctor had told him that they could visit her, but only one or two people at a time. Ms. MacKay and Bombay had gone in first, leaving the rest of the team in the lobby. Nobody said a word. Nobody moved. They were all sitting in silence, trying to absorb the news the doctor had just told them.

Selena was in a coma and she may or may not wake up.

Suddenly, every single person in that room had felt guilty. Guilty that they hadn't read the signs. Guilty that they all turned their backs on her. Guilty that they didn't even let her explain. Occasionally their eyes traveled over to Adam. They knew that he felt more guilty than anyone else and that he was seriously hurting. They felt bad for him. They knew he was blaming himself for this. His head was in his hands and Charlie was sitting next to him with a hand on his shoulder, trying to relax him.

All heads turned toward the doors when the two coaches walked out. "Alright, who wants to go next?" Coach Bombay asked. "Adam should go." Goldberg suggested. Adam looked surprised at this. He looked around the room and saw that they all agreed with Goldberg. "Julie and Connie wanted to go next." he said. Connie playfully rolled her eyes at his manners and whispered, "Go." With that final assurance he got up and made his way towards Selena's room.

When he got to her room he found himself standing outside the door, unable to go in. He was afraid to see her. Was she going to look like she normally did or was she going to look like a ghost? He shook his head of the thoughts and put his hand on the doorknob. He had to see her. He slowly opened the door and walked in. That was when he saw her, and what he saw nearly made him sick.

Selena was laying there, looking peaceful as she slept. However, her face was covered in bruises and scars and covering her left eye was a large black and blue mark. There was a bandage covering the cut on her hairline and he guessed she got stitches and around her neck was a bruise that was shaped like a hand. That bruise was the one that made Adam the most uneasy.

Trembling slightly, he took a seat in one of the chairs next to her bed. He grabbed her hand and then noticed that her other hand was wrapped in a purple cast. He knew about her other injuries- her broken ribs and broken wrist- but he didn't want to acknowledge them until he had to. He closed his eyes and wondered what he should do. The doctor told him that she can hear them, so maybe he should talk to her. Except he didn't know where to start.

"I'm so sorry." he started off, "This whole thing is my fault. I knew you would never cheat on me, but I still wouldn't listen to you. I should've. If I just let you talk to me none of this would have happened." He was confessing everything. It was like his mind just exploded and everything was flowing out at once. Even if he wanted to stop himself from saying anything, he knew he wouldn't be able to. But he didn't care. He needed to tell her how he felt. "I was so stupid Sel. You were the perfect girl for me and you did everything for me and I just let that go. I practically handed you over to some.. some monster. And that is by no means okay. I know you probably hate me and you have every right to and you probably never want to speak to me again, but you need to know how truly sorry I am for all of this and how bad I feel." He paused, deciding whether or not to say what he was going to. He decided to do it. Whether she felt the same way or not she needed to know. She deserved to know.

"I love you Selena. I know you probably won't believe me and I know it's crazy considering I've only known you for a month and a half but I do and you need to know that."

He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he found himself choking up as he continued on. "The doctor said he doesn't know when or if you're going to wake up. You don't understand how much that scares me. You have to wake up. You can't leave me here. You can't leave your friends or your family here. We all love you and need you so please, please wake up." He couldn't take it anymore. He slowly got up and planted a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. He ran down the hallway and found an abandoned area. Furious and frustrated with everything, he punched the wall before sinking down to the floor and erupting into silent sobs.

* * *

A day had passed and Selena had still not woken up. Her room was filled with flowers and balloons, all from her friends and fans. The public knew that Selena was in the hospital, but nobody knew what had actually happened. All of her teammates had stopped in, and now they were all home trying to rest. Practice had been cancelled for today, since Coach knew nobody would be able to focus.

A few hours later everyone was back in the hospital lobby. Connie and Julie went in to visit Selena. Each taking a seat next to her bed, they began to talk to her about anything and everything. After a few minutes of silence, Connie spoke up. "Sel, you need to wake up. Everybody needs you. Nobody's uttered over a word in the past 24 hours. We're all so worried about you. It's like there's a big part of us missing that we can't fill. Please wake up."

Selena didn't move. Julie sighed and grabbed her hand. "Adam is a wreck. He won't eat and he won't talk to anybody. He thinks this is all his fault and he feels terrible. He needs you Sel. You need to wake up."

Sighing, they got up and turned to the door. That was when they heard it.

Selena let out a deep sigh. It was almost inaudible and the girls definitely thought they were hearing things but they turned around anyway. That was when they realized that her head shifted slightly. They ran over to her bed, softly calling her name.

Selena's head shifted again and her eyes began to flutter open. She breathed in deeply as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light. When she was finally able to see, she turned her head and saw her two best friends hovering over her with tears in their eyes. She wondered why they were crying, and then remembered everything that had happened to her that caused her to end up here. She smiled softly. "How long was I out?" she asked, her voice cracking with every syllable. "Just about a day." Connie said, smiling at her.

Selena nodded her head and looked down at her hands. It was then that she realized she had a purple cast on her one arm. "You have a broken wrist," Julie began, reading her mind, "and a pretty bad concussion, stitches in your head and broken ribs. The doctor said that your ribs are going to cause you a lot of pain for the next few days, but then you should be fine." Selena weakly nodded. "Everybody else came to visit you." "I know, I heard them."

It was then that Selena remembered what Adam had said. He told her he loved her. She remembered it clearly. She wanted so bad to wake up but she just couldn't. She knew that she needed to talk to him. She needed to see him. She needed him to apologize and tell her that he loved her again because she wanted to tell him she returned the feelings.

"Where's Adam. I need Adam." she pleaded. The other girls nodded and went to get him.

Connie and Julie walked out the doors into the lobby. Connie walked up to Adam and put an arm on his shoulder. He looked up at her. "You should go talk to her again. I think it might make you feel better." she said softly. Adam nodded, slowly making his way through the double doors. After he left, grins spread across the two girls faces. "What are you two so happy about?" Averman asked. "Adam's in for a big surprise." Julie told them. Everybody looked at the two confused. "She's awake." Connie said, smiling. The rest of the group broke out in grins, cheering and hugging.

Adam walked up to Selena's door, again hesitating to go in. After a few moments he opened the door and walked in, turning around and closing the door behind him.

"Nice of you to drop in."


End file.
